


Blindside (Charlie Puth Fanfiction)

by thewritergirl94



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician)
Genre: F/M, charlie puth - Freeform, charlie puth/oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirl94/pseuds/thewritergirl94
Summary: Isabelle 'Belle' Eyre has been single for the longest time, that is, according to her bestfriend, publicist Katya. So Katya, being the best friend ever, sets up Belle in a blind date with one of her 'friends' (translation: client). Will Belle be thrust into the spotlight or will she step down when things seem to get out of hand?





	1. A Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfictions in years (I wrote several Supernatural ones and started a TWD one on another website but if you want them here I'll move them!), so please be nice in the comments! I'll try my best to fix my mistakes if you're constructive in your criticism. Much love xx

I shrugged off my leather jacket onto the foot of my bed and removed my boots, before tossing my bag aside and sighing. It had been a long day of boring: chores, grocery shopping, trying to pitch my first book to a publisher and raging at the gym. Afterwards I just headed home to cook a lonely dinner for one and then stalk social media for possible inspiration and proofreading for other people simultaneously. I'm actually an author, but proofreading has helped paying the bills.

This has been my routine for two years. The last proper fun night out I had was on my last date with my ex, who just up and left without a reason or a _ciao_ (he's Italian). Of course I out with my bestfriend Katya and her fiance Eli whenever both were in town at the same time. Whilst Eli, a psychologist, lived a few hours away from my apartment, Katya lived just minutes away, but she was always away on work. She's a publicist for many singers: Camila Cabello, Selena Gomez, Austin Mahone (her latest 'project', her words not mine), Machine Gun Kelly (who she told me is cheekier than he seems)... the list is endless, and my mind's getting foggy from the hunger already.

I took my phone out of my bag and started playing my 'Cooking' playlist. Here's the first weird fact about me (you'll see many of these, so buckle up): I have a playlist for just about everything: cleaning, working, stalking social media, nice date that ended nice, nice date that ended with no second date... Music speaks to me as much as a nice book does when I am reading it.

Whilst heating up some leftover pizza, I got a call from Katya. I answered immediately. "Please tell me you'll be in town and you won't bail on me."

"I will be in town and I won't bail on you." she replied, and I could feel her grin oozing from my phone. I smiled and threw my fist in the air. "But I have even better news."

"If it's that Camila is collaborating with Fifth Harmony, then give me all the tea." I half-joked. She knew I had some very strong opinions on both the band and artist. She chuckled.

"Nope. How do you feel about a blind date with a friend of mine? He's smart, handsome, funny and a--" I rolled my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, missy." Oh god, she sounded just like my mother right then. I scowled. "He's in town for a few days and I think you'd hit it off pretty well."

'Friend of mine'. 'In town for a few days'. I sighed. She's setting me up with one of her clients. Either that or a broody doctor friend of Eli's. To be honest, I've only been on a date with one of Katya's clients (his name starts with J and that's all I will say!), and a lot with Eli's friends, but it never really got anywhere ast the second or third date. Either I was boring or not their type, and my favourite: 'We want different things'. Oh please all I want is to get my book published and meet a nice person, how about you?

"Do I really have to?" I asked, sounding like a child. Well, I _am_ the youngest of five children in my family - after four boys. "I mean, I'm okay with being single." Half true. I love cooking for myself, shopping for myself, being my weirdo self on my own without anyone judging or watching... but I do miss a man's touch. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Yep, I'm desperate alright. Besides, how hard can it be to date a public figure? ... Okay, it is SUPER DIFFICULT because I follow social media a lot, I've read about average Joes and Janes dating A-listers. I mean how Matt Damon's wife manages it all is beyond me (she's an air hostess or something). Would it hurt to try? And I also wondered who he could be. A singer? A model? An actor? Ooh, what if it's a Youtuber who also wrote books? Or a cook? I'm literally dying for someone who can cook because all I can do is pasta and heating leftovers.

"Yes, because I told him you're coming to dinner with us tonight at Uncle Matt's and--"

"Wait, tonight?!" I exclaimed. "Shit!" I hissed after accidentally hitting the back of my hand against the microwave while I was taking out a glass from the cabinet. "Sorry babe, I just hit my hand with the microwave. I'll, uh... what time should I be there?"

"How does 8 sound? He booked a table for four for 8:30." I looked at the clock. It was still 4, so enough time to take a nice shower, get pampered and spend the rest of the time trying to choose an outfit.

"Yeah that gives me enough time to go AWOL." I joked. "Fine, fine. 8 it is. So how are you? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"I've been really good. New clients, new ideas and lots of excitement for tonight! How about you? How did today's meeting go?"

I frowned. "Another dud." She sighed sadly. I smiled sadly. "It'll be okay. Hey, maybe dating this celebrity dude can inspire me to write the story of my life."

Katya laughed. "Oh yeah sure. The typical trophy wife move. It's what most of 'em do, mind you. I'd know... I worked with some of them. They get a fraction of a second of fame and then it dies down. Not worth the effort, babes. Anyways, I gotta go because Eli needs me. Dress nice. A dress and Converse are fine. It's an informal type thing. We might go karaoke afterwards."

"Yeah okay."

"Oh, and before I go, B...?"

"Yes?"

"Change your ringtone."

I scoffed. "What the hell is wrong with Huey Lewis and the News?"

"It's embarrassing, is what's wrong with it." She laughed. At her sister's wedding, I forgot to turn my phone off and during the exchanging of the vows, my phone rang loudly. I was one of the bridesmaids. I had tucked my phone at the top of my stocking as I was waiting for a work call. It was a rejection call, in case you're wondering. "Or just... remember to turn it on silent? Will you at least do that?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll see you and Eli at 8." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I quickly ate the small portion of leftovers I had and started getting ready. I didn't sound like it on the phone with Katya, but I am VERY nervous. Like, clammy hands nervous. If it's Machine Gun Kelly, I'm throwing a fit of excitement there and then. His song featuring Camila Cabello has been on repeat for a long time now. Now _that's_ borderline embarrassing.


	2. The Date

I applauded the short amount of time I'd spent getting ready. I was well aware that he's a celebrity and I should be all glammed up, but honestly, if celebrities want to be treated 'normally', then heck I'm going to dress normally. I had on a floral skater dress, white Converse without the trunks and small silver hoop earrings. I wore my hair down and straightened it so that it went past my armpits. I finished just 10 minutes before Katya is to come pick me up. She texted me explaining how Eli's already at the restaurant waiting for Mystery Man and that she was on her way over.

Sure enough, she arrived on the dot. I praised Katya's punctuality like it was one of those oddly satisfying cakes that had no possible flaws. I loved her for it. I opened the front door to greet her, and she was as casual as I was: burgundy skinny jeans, a loose (and quote see-through) chiffon shirt with a lacy black bra underneath. Her hair was naturally curly, which she wore naturally with some mousse.

"Wow, you clean up nicely, babe!" Katya complimented me. I grabbed my small bag, containing my essentials - phone, keys, lipstick, mints, mini notepad and pencil - and we walked to her parked car round the corner, passing in front of my grey beat-down '07 Toyota Corolla. My dad was supposed to fix it last week, but he was down with gastritis so I'm stuck with trains and buses until he recovered. I loved my car, as it was my first. Many memories, you know.

"So... any more clues about this... man I would like to have a second date with?" I asked her as we drove to the restaurant. Katya shook her head.

"You'll know who it is when we're in front of the restaurant." she replied, taking a left. Shit. She was always like this with blind dates. She never let slip any giveaway details, because she knew I was a very curious person.

"Not even his career?"

"Okay, just the career then..." Katya sighed. I was ready for it. "He's a singer. And a very good one."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I would have never assumed you'd pair me up with a bad singer, Kat."

"But this guy's... particular. He has a perk."

So it's not MGK. I didn't think he had any perks at that moment.

"What does he look like?"

"Not gonna work, babe."

********************

My nerves really started kicking in when Katya parked her car in the restaurant's parking lot. There weren't many people inside the place, but, eyesight being so bad, I couldn't tell where Eli and Mystery Singer were. But when we stopped at the front...

"Are you kidding me, Katya?" I dead-panned, hiding how nervous I was. The singer/blind date was Charlie Puth. He was a very excellent singer, and he had a lot of successful hits, and to top it all, he was probably up there amongst the most handsome celebrities within my age range. Ignoring my comment, Katya passed by me, opening the door for both of us. We walked in. Both men stood up, with Eli fixing his blazer. I cringed. Leave it for Eli to put on the smartest outfit in the most casual of venues. Charlie, on the other hand, wore simple denim jeans and a simple white t-shirt. 

"Hey, hon." he greeted her with a small peck on the cheeks. I looked over at Charlie, who dare I say, was smelling and looking even more handsome than in photos.

"Hi, you must be Isabelle." He stuck his hand out. I shook it by default and smiled. What was I supposed to do? Melt on the spot at the sound of his voice? I thought he was as nervous as me because his hands were SUPER sweaty.

"Call me Belle, or B, or..." I was already rambling. Five seconds, a new record. "You know what? Just call me whatever you want." 'Whatever you want?' I thought later, regretting everything I had said. We all sat down and quickly had our orders taken. The service was probably about to get fast because an actual celebrity was sitting in the place. Whilst Eli and Katya talked about work, Charlie struck up a conversation with me.

"So what do you do, Belle?" he asked.

"Well... that's a bit complicated." I laughed nervously. "I'm a struggling author who's yet to get her work published, but I also proofread for some companies. Like, brochures and stuff like that."

"So you work from home? Best job ever, if you ask me." he laughed rather nervously. How the hell was _he_ nervous? He's probably been out with a thousand girl far more interesting and pretty than me, and he's laughing nervously at _me_?! "I mean it sucks that your work isn't getting published. What is it about?"

The bigger question is, where's the food? Because I was so nervous talking to him I wanted to stuff my face to not risk saying something utterly ridiculous. "It's a crime fiction. A family of killers, but they don't know that the others are murderers."

Charlie scoffed. "How's that not getting picked up? I would totally read a story as interesting and riveting as that."

Seriously though, where's the food?

"She's even in a band." Katya chimed in. Why did she mention that?! The truth is yes, I'm in a band with my four brothers. It was a nice hobby we have. I grew up in a musical family. My grandfather Don apparently toured with Boston back in the day - mum's words, not mine - and my mum's a music teacher - vocals and piano. That's how she met my dad: through hers. Dad's dad - Papa Pat - was a stage manager who befriended gran Don once and the rest, as they cheesily say, is history. Over 30 years of marriage, five children later, and still going strong. My brothers and I play each other's instruments as we taught each other, but I'm mostly the drummer because I'm an awful singer.

"You are?!" he exclaimed, seemingly pleased with this fact. I downed a whole glass of water in one go.

"Yeah, and they're really good." Eli winked.

"We, um, mostly play in family functions if any. Honestly it's not a big deal. We're a family band... my four brothers and myself. We don't have a name actually." I was rambling. "My second eldest brother, Jamie, was too lazy to come up with a name so we're just the Eyres until someone comes up with something good." Oh, god can somebody stop myse--?!

_The power of love is a curious thing_  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling that's the power of love 

Katya gave me a glare. I forgot to put my phone on silent. Charlie was quite indifferent. You know, just a phone ringing, no big. If anything he was enjoying the choice of song and humming to it until I looked at caller ID - it was my mom - and quickly accepted the call.

"Hi honey! How did the pitch go?" she asked chirpily. She was always very chirpy and smiley on the phone. I turned away, leaning almost under the table.

"Mom, not a good time." I hissed. "I'm having dinner."

"Can't spare a minute of your time for your dear mother? I'm hurt." she mocked me. This is one of the many reasons why I loved my family: we were all open, sarcastic, witty and what not. You should have been there to witness how 'the talk' took place... but not the case here.

"Mum... dinner..." Then I paused and lowered my voice. "With a... you know..."

"Ooh! Do tell me about it tomorrow then! Was it Katya's doing? I'm sure it was her!"

"Bye, mom." And before she could say anything else, I ended the call, switching the phone off and sitting up straight, blushing profusely. I coolly fixed my hair. "Sorry about that. Family call."

"So... Huey Lewis and the News huh...?" Charlie smirked. "I'll make sure to include a song of theirs in one of my concerts."

"Forgot to tell you, B!" Katya happily exclaimed, noting my very perplexed facial expression. "You've been invited to the concert this Saturday."

"Really?" I grinned. So I guess that would be my second with Charlie freaking Puth. Nothing to be nervous about or anything.

"Yeah, all inclusive VIP package... including an exclusive one-to-one with yours truly." Charlie told me, and then he became bright red. "I mean... uhhhh..." He leaned to Eli and whispered softly, "Help me out, man!" If he didn't look adorable before...!

"Can I ask something before I say yes?" I chuckled. Charlie nodded. Of course, the food decided to be served when Charlie was embarrassed and not me. Thank you, universe. "Do I get the one-to-one?"

"Only if you say yes."

HOLY. FUCKING. HECKING. GOD.

"Then yes, I would like that."

********************

I didn't want an 'I told you so' moment, but yeah, Katya seemed to have it without me saying so. The date was going super great. I recounted some embarrassing concert moments, and Charlie was in stitches throughout most of them. At one moment, we were talking about Eli and Katya's engagement party from a year before, and he literally moved his chair to sit down next to me and see all the pictures. Without even realising, Eli and Katya then moved places, so that they were sitting next to each other and across the table from me and Charlie.

Charlie barely spoke about himself. He constantly asked about me: my childhood, my influences in my writing, my hobbies... all me. He did answer back when I asked him about his in return, but he mostly kept it about me. People might think it was because he's a public figure and wouldn't want to share personal details about him, but while he was taking a call outside, Katya explained that that was a sign that he was super interested in me.

I didn't want to get too over confident and cocky, but I was feeling it a lot. I was leaning towards him while laughing and sometimes would brush my hand against his thigh. I felt a few jolts at first, but then he kind of eased into it. After a few hours of talking (we had already eaten and had dessert), Eli called it a night as he had work early the next day, and of course, being the good friend that he is, asked Katya if she wanted to go with him. She jumped to the opportunity, and after the whole paying debate - which Charlie won because let's face it, he's loaded and has power over all of us - they left.

So I was left with Charlie. After we drank our hot drinks, we made our way to his car, which he said was parked a few blocks away. Somehow, we also ended up hand in hand. It just happened so naturally that neither one of us was nervous or had clammy hands (okay, he did a tiny bit, which we joked about throughout our walk. We got to a parking area next to a small park, and a black Jeep's headlights switched on. Realising it was Charlie's car, my eyes lightened up.

"Holy hell, this car is gorgeous!" I gushed. I had a thing for Jeeps... told you there would be a lot of fun facts here!

"I chose it myself." He grinned proudly, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled eyes, smiling.

"Pipe it down a bit. You've impressed me enough times."

"As did you."

We hopped inside, put my address in hsi GPS and started our short journey to my apartment. It was a comfortably silent ride, but my mind was anything but. I was thinking on whether to invite him over or not. I didn't have a lavish studio flat; it was a one-bedroom, one-bathroom modern cupboard of an apartment. At least until I save up enough money to move to a bigger place. My place was so small I had to leave half my actual possessions at my parents' house.

"What're you thinking about there?" he asked, snapping me out of my thought.

"Uh, n-nothing really... Just going through my plans for tomorrow."

We were at my place sooner after I answered his question, because there was not much traffic. He switched off the engine and helped me out... opening my door and all. Is this guy a real gentleman or what?! We both went up the stairs leading to the complex together. I fumbled for my keys, and while I did, I made up my mind.

I turned to him and smiled shyly. "Do you... wanna come up to my place for a drink?"

He smiled. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before you start making up assumptions, there will be no lemony moments in the next one, because my B means well... and so does Charles Otto ;)  
> As usual, any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. The Date (2)

Whilst going up the stairs to my apartment (another weird fact: I am claustrophobic and would rather climb all the stairs on the Eiffel Tower than ride a lift, which is what I did when I went to Paris with my family. Charlie was totally understanding about this), my heart was pounding through my ribcage and out of my chest. I cannot believed I asked a guy to come up to my place after the first date... and a CELEBRITY for that matter! I had never ever invited anyone up to my place. It was always the other way round, but I'm also trying to adapt to the you-only-live-once life mantra, so that's why I asked him.

"Here we are..." I murmured, fumbling my clutch bag for my keys. I had so much crap in my bag it seemed like Mary Poppins' bag. "One... sec... okay, found them!" I exclaimed, holding up my bunch of keys triumphantly. All my keys had different coloured stickers so that I knew which was which. I had my brothers' house keys, my car keys, my parents' place's keys, my apartment key, my block key and Katya and Eli's place's keys.

(Did I say how weird I am? IF I haven't then this is true testimony.)

"Wow you have a _lot_ of keys." he commented as I opened the door to my place. We stepped inside and he immediately took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack right next to the door. "Nice place."

"If you consider a small, one-bedroom, one-bathroom place nice, then sure let's go with that." I half-joked. I couldn't wait to get my first major published book so I could pay for a nicer place (and adopt a dog or two). "Uh, do you mind waiting here while I change out of this dress?"

"Uh, sure... yeah sure thing, Belle." He was probably flustered because I was going to get changed. I didn't like staying in dresses much, and I smelled like a grill.

Whilst removing my Converse, I told him, "You can grab a beer or soda from the fridge. And snacks are in the cupboard above. Make yourself at home!" I quickly rushed into my room, changed into my signature home outfit: a pair of navy blue tracksuit bottoms and my Fleetwood Mac tshirt, which was so faded the words 'Fleetwood Mac' can barely be read. I put my hair up in a loose bun and removed all my make-up. Before I went out of my room, I sent Katya a message on Messenger.

_Fresh Queen of Belle Eyre: So I did something unthinkable..._

_KitKat: Oh no, what happened, B?_

_Fresh Queen of Belle Eyre: I kinda invited Charlie freaking Puth to my place._

She took ages to reply... like almost a solid minute, something highly unusual with her.

_KitKat: THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING MESSAGING ME?! YOU GO GIRL!_

_Fresh Queen of Belle Eyre: Isn't it too early for that?_

_KitKat: Screw that, babe! Tell me about it tomorrow! NOW GO._

I let my phone charge in my room and went into the living/dining/kitchen area. Charlie was sat on the couch, drinking a can of soda and scrolling through his phone. On my small coffee table was an extra can of soda. When he heard me come in, he turned his face round and grinned.

"Oh, hey! I took out a soda for you." he told me. "And, uh, sorry for constantly checking my phone. I'm waiting for some news from the studio."

"No worries." I replied, smiling as I sat next to him. "Is it about the new album?"

He paused before saying, "Maaaaaaybe."

"Aw, come on. I won't say." I chuckled, and stuck out my pinky. "Pinky swear."

"Okay, you convinced me." He teased back. "Yes, we're scheduling our first official recording session."

"That's amazing! Let me know how it goes. I mean, um, if, you know, you want to and stuff."

"I will most definitely let you know." Charlie took a deep breath and another sip from his soda before finishing it and placing the can on the coffee table. "Isabelle, I don't know if you're... aware... but I find you very interesting and beautiful."

"Oh! Um..." I could my face heating up and becoming redder by the second. "Thank you! You're... you're handsome too. Definitely interesting given your career choice."

"Heh, thanks but I meant..." He was now blushing as hard as I was. But he looked cute doing it. "I like you, Isabelle. And I want to get to know you more."

I bit my lower lip. "Well, me too. I mean!... I want to get to know you more too."

"I'm glad to hear that! Woo!" he exclaimed, laughing nervously as he sighed with relief and slumped into his seat. "So, uh, how about... next Sunday? Or is it, like, some kid of family time for you?"

"That's mornings and afternoons until 3pm. That's when it all ends."

"So how about I pick you up at 4pm from here?" I nodded with a smile. "Anywhere you'd like to go?"

I shrugged. "If you want, I can cook dinner for us. Or we can go to a nice restaurant?"

"I like the first idea better. Unless you don't know how to cook?" He teased, poking my arm. I smirked and poked him back.

"I'll have you know..." I pointed out, holding up a finger matter-of-factly. "I can heat food in a microwave and make lasagna like a freaking boss!"

Charlie crouched down with laughter, clutching his stomach. His laugh was like a beautiful symphony (is it a pun if he's a musician? I guess so), and I couldn't help drool a tiny bit. "Much better than I will ever do, unfortunately."

"Ah well, I guess it's either my lasagna or Chinese."

"We could do both... lunch and maybe dinner?" he suggested, inching closer to me.

"And in between?" I asked, biting my lower lip. I knew what was coming next. Do I really need to tell you all about it? We kissed, there. I said it. Actually... we did a bit more than _just_ kiss. It was a very heated makeout session we had. By then end of it, we were both gasping for air. And his hands... just like his voice and charm, total magic. I think it must've lasted a good hour!

"And that... the plane just now, I mean, was an F-Sharp minor." **[[[A/N: I saw this in an interview and I can't find the proper note for the sound of a passing plane so I just invented the best note possible... sorry if it's not correct!]]]** He explained, staring down at me. By then, he had one arm wrapped round my neck as I rested my head in his chest. He smelled of cologne and sweat, which for me is the perfect combination of a man. "It sounded like..." And he hummed the key.

"Goddamn, having perfect pitch sounds amazing. Yet I can imagine how overwhelming it can get. I think you could be listening to someone speak and then all of a sudden... 'That car has this note'?"

"Exactly! You're the first person to actually say it. I mean, it's great and I'm thankful that I can use this perk to create music with it, but sometimes it can get in the way." After a small pause, he took a deep breath. "I should get going. I have a full day tomorrow. Starting with a gym session at 6am." He groaned at the idea of working out at 6am. I kissed his cheek.

"Oh, lighten up! At least you don't get to go to yet another failed meeting." I chuckled.

"Let me know how that goes tomorrow. I'd be looking forward to your reply. Anything else planned?"

"Lunch at my parents' house with my nieces after the meeting, and then... nothing I guess." I shrugged. Being unemployed sucked ass. "Just stalk celebrities on my Instagram feed."

"I'll be free between 6pm and 7pm. We can do a Skype call or something." He offered, smiling. "I know it's not much ,but I'm leaving the state for a couple of days and then I'm back in L.A. to record the album and our next date."

"Yeah sure I'd like that." We stood up and I escorted him to the door, which was barely six steps away from the couch. We looked at each other before he left.

"Isabelle Eyre, you're an incredible person and I look forward to our Skype call tomorrow." he told me, running a hand through my hair. Is it possible to fall for this guy after one date? Because I was already slumped on the floor from falling hard for him.

"Charles Otto Puth..." I had no idea what to say without sounding like a doofus, but I still sounded like one when I said, "... I look forward to that too."

He didn't seem to mind that. "Goodnight, sweetheart." And with one last kiss, he walked away. I closed the front door, squealed like a fangirl - as you do - and went to bed with my iPad. I opened the FaceTime app, hoping Katya was online, and she was.

"Fucking hell, babes. Do you realise what time it is? I had to go downstairs not to wake Eli up!" she hissed angrily. From the foreground, I could tell she was in the downstairs bathroom. It was ages away from the bedroom, so there was no way he'd hear her from there, but she still chose to whisper.

"Well I'm sorry I disturbed your slumber." I pointed out sarcastically.

"Sooooooo...? Details!" I told her what had happened, including all the details, and I really do mean ALL. "Holy hell, child. You've bagged yourself a good one!" Her voice had returned to normal, finally.

"I just..." I sighed as I looked for my reading glasses, putting them on. I split the screen so I could FaceTime and browse the web at the same time. "I hope he really does like me. I mean, he said it several times, but still, you know? There's always that pit feeling it might not work out."

"Why the hell not, B?! Look, he may be a celebrity, but he's seriously the nicest, sweetest guy. Charlie's also very private. He keeps his private life private as much as he can."

I pursed my lips. I always imagined Charlie being a very private homebody type guy, but then again, what you see on social media isn't always who the person actually is. But I trust Katya with all my life and then some.

"Did he ask you for a second date?" By then, Katya had gone out of the pantry and into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch in the living space.

"Yeah, Sunday lunch and dinner." I replied, smiling whilst also turning a little pink.

Katya gasped. "Lunch AND dinner?! Wow! That's great!"

I chuckled. "And we're also going to Skype tomorrow night."

"Is it going to be a bootycall of some sort?" Katya teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hanging up now." I replied, sticking out my tongue to show her I was kidding.

"Bitch." she retorted, grinning broadly. "But honest to God, I'm glad you like each other. Charlie's been quite unlucky with love."

"Him? Unlucky?" I rolled my eyes. "I find that hard to believe, he's adorable and handsome as."

"That's the thing, he's adorable. Some girls find that as a turn-off." Katya pointed out. "He's the dorkiest, most awkward person I have ever met."

"More than Tom Holland?" I had a big crush on Tom Holland (I have a LOT of those), even though he's two years my junior. I guess I have a thing for bad boys and adorable men.

"Honey, you don't know the half of it." She laughed. She'd worked with Tom Holland for several months along with another publicist friend of hers. "Anyways..." she yawns. "I should head back to bed."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too. I have some errands to run before another failed pitch and lunch with Ma."

"Good luck with that hon!" We gave each other a wave and disconnected the call. I sighed happily as I stared at my bedroom ceiling.

Did today really happen?!


	4. Lunch with the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A bit long since I describe Isabelle's family not-so briefly.

When I finished my pitch, the Head of Marketing, Mr Cahill, grinned. "I love it."

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Really?!"

Marie, the other editor in the room - and also the one who called me in for the pitch - nodded with agreement. "It is unlike anything we've ever had on the market. Which is why we'll make sure this novel gets published. I'll give it a read today and will give you the verdict by 11am tomorrow. But to be honest, I already know I'm gonna enjoy it!"

I almost choked on my own tongue. I really wanted someone to pinch me. My big break might finally happen!! "Uh-- Wow, that's quick."

Mr Cahill laughed. "Well we make sure we are prompt and professional." We all stood up. I shook both their hands.

"Thank you so much, Mr Cahill, Maire."

"The pleasure is ours, Isabelle." Marie smiled gently.

No honey, all mine!!!

********************

Before I hopped into the cab, I called Katya to break the news to her. She almost killed my ear so I assumed she was very happy.

"THAT'S SO GREAT BABES! OH MY GOD I'M CRYING!!!!" she exclaimed hysterically, sobbing. "You d-d-deserve it so m-much!"

"I was legit speechless, Kat. I almost shat myself when they told me they loved it." I replied, earning a confused glare from the cab driver through the rear-view mirror. I smiled nicely, but all I got was a head shake of pity. "I cannot wait to tell Charlie and mom!"

"I'll hang up so you can call Lover Boy. He's at an interview right now but you can always record a message." she replied, finally calming down.

"Yeah, I will. Talk soon."

Bye! And congrats once again, Belle!"

Once she hung up, I called Charlie. Barely one ring later, he picked up the call. "Isabelle, hey! How are you? How was the meeting?!"

I'm so glad he remembered i had the meeting. I assumed he had too many things on his mind to remember.

"Hi! Yeah I'm really good! The meeting went pretty well, I might have a shot." I bit my lower lip, smiling.

"Babe, that's amazing! I am so happy for you!!" I almost melted into a puddle of drool at him calling me 'babe'. "I can't talk long because I'm on in a few minutes, but... wow! I'm so proud of you!"

I couldn't help but blush. "Thanks, Charlie. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, and I didn't forget."

I frowned. "Forget what?"

"The call tonight, you silly goose! I look forward to it." he said.

"Make sure you're punctual. I like a man who knows how to read the time." I teased.

"Your wish is m command, m'lady." he chuckled. "I gotta go now. Talk soon, bye!"

"Bye!" I said just before he hung up. As soon as I did, I got two notifications, one from Instagram and the other from Twitter.

**charlieputh started following you  
@charlieputh started following you**

I may have met him just the other night, but I was still giddy about him following me on my social media accounts, so I decided to commemorate the moment by screenshotting the notifications, and posted it on my Instagram stories, writing 'pinch me' in black and all caps. As soon as I posted it, the first person to reply was himself.

**charlieputh - I'll make sure to remember that too ;) *pinch pinch* Interview time! xxx**

Can this guy be any more adorable?

********************

Here's something you should know about my family: we're pretty tight-knit. Looking at the front of the house you'd tell the mood within, and I could tell they were eager. My nieces, Lily and Hazel, were peering through the living room window like two puppies waiting for their owner. My mom and dad were mowing the lawn... pretending to anyways. I know one of brothers did it earlier this week.

"Aunt Bee!!" the two girls shrieked in unison as they bolted out of the door to hug me. I'd only seen them last week, but they seemed to really miss me because they knocked the air out of me for a few seconds.

"Hello little ladies!" I laughed, patting each one on the back. "Lily... are you growing on me?" I asked her. She was. Thirteen years old and almost my height. Her younger sister stood on the tips of her toes to see how tall she can get compared to her sister, and she was struggling a lot. She was seven after all! "And you... are missing your bottom front teeth."

She giggled. "I'm a bunny!" She hopped her way back inside, followed by Lily, and when they were inside, my parents came up to me. I gave them each a warm hug - I see them very frequently but there's something about hugging your cool parents which just... okay, I'll stop the mushiness - and the questions soon started. They were probably more nervous and excited about the meeting than I was!

"How was the meeting?" Dad started.

At the same time, mom asked, "And your date last night?!"

"Oh yeah, the date! Sweetie, was he nice?"

"Did he pay?"

"But also the meeting! How was it?"

"Did they say yes? No? WHAT!"

"And did you call the insurance company about your car?"

I held up my hands in front of me, indicating I wanted a stop to this. "Enough with the 411, old people! Geez, barely five minutes here and I'm bombarded. New record set."

"We're all just excited, sweetbee." Mom took hold of my hand and squeezed it/ Sweetbee was an old nickname Nana always called me when I was young. Did I say I was also fascinated by bees when young? Told you I was weird! "Your dad and I prepared lunch for you. Only Kevin's left to arrive."

Here's a rundown of my family tree, try to keep up okay? Let's start from my parents. They were both only children, but both wanted lots of children.

Enter Brother #1 Scott, or Scottie as we all call him. He works as a police officer, much to my dad's dismay. He's all for 'fuck the system', but seeing my brother bringing some justice gave him a slight glimmer of hope. My parents were in their late teens when they had him, and to be honest with you - not biased or anything - they did an excellent job in balancing a baby and their jobs. He's also my beautiful nieces' father.

Brother #2 came a few years later. That would be Kevin. He's about to have his own little boy in a few months' time with his wife, Elaine who is a bomb dot com type of girl. He's into business.

Just a year after, Noel came along. He's the middle child and the most rebellious. You'd see him tending his bar downtown in his leather jacket. Cannot seem to settle down, gets in trouble every now and then... typical middle child! (And I wouldn't be surprised if he fathered several children he doesn't know about... he's that type of guy!)

Brother #4, Dylan, is the closest I'm with, even though I came years and years after him (I was the 'miracle curse breaker' according to my dad, who always wanted a girl). He's currently working as a photographer. He worked with Katya a few times with some of her clients in the past.

Anyways, back to reality now!

"Typical Kevin. Can't he get a break from work every now and then?" I commented as I shrugged off my blazer, throwing it on the banisters.

"He's taken the afternoon off today. He just went to pick up some stuff from the market. He's cooking dinner." Mom replied with a smile. She loved it when he cooked dinner. I do too, he does a better job than my other brothers and I do combined.

"Are Elaine and Kim joining us?" Kim is Scott's girlfriend and mother of my nieces. We weren't very close but she was alright.

"Yes, but Elaine will only join for dinner. She has a work thing."

We joined my brothers and nieces in the kitchen.

"Now can you tell us about your book pitch?" Neil asked with a smirk. "And you're yet to tell us if this book is based on us. I mean, Dean? Nolan? That's a dead ringer!"

I laughed and sat down. As my nieces usually do when I am over, they start playing with my hair, trying to invent the wackiest hairstyle possible, outdoing the previous. "The pitch was actually really good. They'll give me an answer in a few days' time." I glanced at Neil and stuck my tongue out. "And yes, you may or may not have inspired my characters."

"I TOLD you! Cough up." Neil snapped his fingers and gestured Dylan to give him money. I rolled my eyes. These two are just like Fred and George: two peas in a pod, always betting on one another.

"And what about last night, hm?" Mom asked, wiggling her eyebrows. All heads whipped to stare at me.

"Last night?" Scottie asked, and I could tell he didn't like mom's look. He was always protective of who I date, especially since Pietro (the douchebag ex). "What about last night?"

"She had a date." Mom replied.

"A date?! Oh, Aunty! Do tell!" Lily exclaimed. She may seem to young for this adult talk, but she has given me great advice in the past, believe it or not! "Is he cute?!"

"Uh, yeah... I had a date. big whoop." I tried shrugging off having to tell everyone I was dating a celebrity. "Don't you all go on dates?"

"I don't." Lily teased. "And I'm a 100% sure Hazel isn't."

"Girls, why don't you go out in the garden while the adults talk, hm?" Dad always had a way with these girls. He learned through experience... which would be me. "I promise I'll give you an extra piece of cake next time."

The girls looked at each other. "Fair negotiation, Pa. But I think two extra pieces sound fair." Hazel winked before stepping out.

"That girl becomes more and more like Kevin every day." Dad commented, shaking his head.

"Anyways... yesterday. Details, go!" Scottie exclaimed. "How did you two meet?"

"Blind date. Katya's doing."

Dylan groaned. "Another client of hers?"

"Actually yes. He's a singer."

"A famous one?" Noel chimed in. "If he can get me Selena Gomez's number I'd greatly appreciate it. She's so hot!"

"Noel!" I groaned, but couldn't help but laugh. "That's a bit much. But yes, he is kind of a big deal lately. His new album is dropping soon."

"Is he nice?" Scottie asked. He was always a softie at heart.

"He really is." I smiled, remembering all of last night. "Cha-- He..." Everyone' eyes widened. I cannot give away his name, not yet at least. Do I have to sign some confidentiality thing with dating a celebrity? "is very sweet. And funny."

"Looks like Katya has done it again." Dad chuckled. "And his name, sweetie?"

My family was a bit of a babble fest from time to time, but if I told them not to talk about it, they wouldn't. They're trustworthy. "Charlie. His name's Charlie."

"A singer... named Charlie..." Scottie said out loud whilst thinking. "Is it the one with the scar on his brow? He had that sad song for Paul Walker."

"It is..." I paused, waiting for everyone to comment. When nothing was said, I went on. "... and I'd really appreciate it if you kept it hush-hush for now. It's still fairly new, and him being who he is and all... I don't want to fuck this up." They nodded, expressing their agreeing to this. "Good, now where's lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a dead giveaway of who the blind date is, btu Belle doesn't know it yet! How do you think the date will turn out? Let me know in the comments! And thanks for reading!


End file.
